Who Gets the KCA's?
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Imagine Po competing with Puss in Boots and Rio at a dance-off to determine who will win the 2012 Kids Choice Awards for Favorite Animated Feature. Hope ya like it!
1. Chapter 1

This just came up during the time I looked at the nominees for the 2012 Kids Choice Awards and I figured what if three of my favorite nominees from the category all compete for Favorite Animated Movie? This is what I had in mind...

* * *

><p>Who Gets the KCA's?<p>

by: Terrell James

February 28, 2012

Los Angeles, CA

Po walks across the streets of L.A. in the wake of losing the Oscar for Best Animated Feature to Rango and the loss didn't seem to affect him a lot because he's got something to be nominated for anyway...the Kids Choice Awards. As he headed to the Dreamworks Animation studios, he went on one of the sound stages and prepared himself for a pretty cool experience that he'll have.

Po puts on his cape and he does his best warrior pose and shows off his kung-fu moves making himself looking really cool for the awards show.

He then remembers the time he won the KCA award for Favorite Voice in an Animated Movie back in 2009 and that was a moment he can savor knowing that the kids voted for him and he hopes lightning might strike again and this time...he knows that he'll take home the KCA blimp for Favorite Animated Movie for Kung Fu Panda 2.

"I've experienced the best three years of my life when I got that KCA blimp for the first Kung Fu Panda and it was an awesome moment I can savor. When I saw that they gave the award for Favorite Animated Movie to Madagascar 2...I told myself that I'm gonna be super-awesome for the second one and believe me...I came back stronger. This year, I know all the kids will vote for Kung Fu Panda 2 for Favorite Animated Movie and when March 31'st comes...I will regain all of my awesomeness!" Po said, while raising his sword in the air.

Just then, a burst in the door comes in and what met his eyes is that it's one of his competitors for the award and when he walked in, Po was very familiarized by his boots and he then said, "Puss."

Puss looked up and he sees Po standing there and he said, "My former Oscar competitor. I heard that you're nominated for Favorite Animated Movie at the upcoming Kids Choice Awards."

Po lets out a giddy giggle with that thought and he said, "Yeah, I am. Isn't that awesome?"

Puss had to agree with that and then his competitive edge showed in front of him and he said, "Amigo...the kids will vote for me for that category. I'm quite confident that I will get the most online votes."

Po lets out a huge scoff at that and he said, "Puh-leeze, dude! I'll get the most online votes because kids love the panda."

Puss was amused by Po's cockiness and bragging rights about it and he said, "I'm pretty sure that there is no award for Favorite Heavyweight with a Brain of a Geek award."

"Who you calling a geek?" asked Po.

"You will lose to me. We both lost the Oscars a few days ago, but I'm confident that I'll take home the blimp." Puss boasted.

"Wanna bet?" asked Po.

Just then, a flock of birds came in out of nowhere and what met their eyes is that it's the cast of 'Rio' coming in and both Puss and Po drew out their swords as they faced themselves.

"Uh...are those swords clean?" asked a wimpy voice.

Both Po and Puss looked at their swords for a second and then, they both replied in unsion, "Yes...?"

Suddenly, they see two blue macaws coming in and one female macaw said to them, "You're our competitors for the the KCA awards for Favorite Animated Feature, huh?"

It was quickly apparent that the cast of 'Rio' are up for the category as well and Po replied, "Looks like it. But I'm sure that you'll all lose to me."

Puss drew his sword to Po's face and then he turned to the cast members and said, "Don't listen to that panda. His mouth his much bigger than his fat butt. The Kids Choice Awards needs someone cunning, swift, good-looking and quick to win this award...and I fit in that category."

Just then, Pedro and Nico looked up at Puss and judging by his smirk, Pedro flew on his face and he said, "Yo, cat...we'll wipe off the floor with you! When those kids vote for us, we are gonna party like there's no tomorrow!"

"Yeah, and all the ladies will be calling to us!" Nico added.

Po went up to them and he said, "As if! My awesomeness will be the most votable!"

Jewel went up to Po with a very serious look on his face and she said, "You do not want a piece of this macaw."

"No, but I'm pretty sure you could be Crane's type." Po said, nervously.

Then, Blu went up to him and he said, "Jewel, let's not get into another altercation. Besides, we're gonna be in the shizzle-dizzle fa rizzle!"

All of them looked at Blu in confusion over what he just said and then, Blu lets out a nervous chuckle and said, "Trying to keep up with the scene to make it lean for my screen, yo."

Po and Puss looked in confusion over this and their comment was, "That's wack."

Then, Rafael starts laughing as he places his elbow on Blu's wing and said, "That's funny, amigo. Nothing you say makes any sense!"

"I can tell from his hippity-hoppety slang." Puss muttered, under his breath.

Just then, Nico and Pedro turned up the music and all of them looked around to see what was going on and Pedro said, "Let's have a dance-off to see who's gonna be the best winner for the KCA's!"

All of them really liked the idea and when they looked at their competitors, they brought in their game faces on and took on this challenge head-on.

"You're on!" they all exclaimed.

With that, Nico and Pedro started playing 'Don't Stop the Music' from Rihanna and as the music began, Puss went first showing off his awe-struck moves to show them who's boss and when he combined salsa and hip-hop together, it was like a crazy combo of everything all thrown in together as he did the pop, lock and drop it and all Nico and Pedro could do is say, "Whoa!"

After this, it was Po's turn and this time, 'Boom Boom Pow' from the Black Eyed Peas started playing and he combined a mixture of hip-hop and kung-fu mixing in and he did the robot, breaking down all of this hip-hop moves he gives and when he did some breakdancing, it was like who would've thought a panda could dance? And when he did the backflip, he did a stellar warrior pose.

Po dusted himself off and shouted, "You got served...by awesomeness! What?"

Lastly, everyone from 'Rio' had their turn to dance and this time 'Beat It' from Michael Jackson started playing and all of them did their best moves; Blu and Jewel got on their feet and did some breakdancing and they both started fling towards each other as they were dancing in the air and Blu did his best hip-hop pose. Rafael was next showing off most of his moves as he did a backflip and criss-crossing to go along with it and he did some Michael Jackson moves to go along with it and did a stellar pose. Luiz was next when he did the bulldog move by jumping up and down and getting his freak on as he spun around the floor and makes a flip to along with it. Next up...Pedro and Nico as they broke out the hip-hop/salsa moves as they're flying in the air and the entire cast just danced their hearts out and when it was finished, all of them exclaimed to Po and Puss, "Whatcha say now?"

Po and Puss looked surprised to see this and Po said, "You guys have amazing moves."

"Si, I did find that very fascinating." Puss added.

"But hey...it's not our decision to see who wins the award for this category because it falls down on the kids. They're the ones that'll vote for which one of us for the Kids Choice Awards." Po added.

"Yeah, what matters is who they'll choose. And even if we don't win, we can still appreciate the kids who voted for us and that it's just an honor to be nominated." Puss said.

All of them looked at each other and realized that they're right. Blu then went on to say, "Yeah, I guess so. I guess we can wait until March 31'st to see who wins the award, right?"

"Yep. So let's enjoy this time while we're at it." Puss added.

"And may the best movie win the KCA award." all of them said.

* * *

><p>Not the best one-shot I wrote, but it's awesome regardless. Hope you guys like! Vote for your Favorite Animated Movie at the Kids Choice Awards website and watch the KCA's on March 31st on Nickelodeon!<p> 


	2. And the Winner is

All right. I kept you guys waiting long enough. Now...we get to see who the winner is! If ya missed the Kids Choice Awards 2012, I'll be more than happy to nreveal the winner for the KCA blimp for Favorite Animated Movie.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Winner Is...<p>

March 31, 2012

At Dreamworks Animation Studios...

The cast of 'Kung Fu Panda 2' and 'Puss in Boots' waiting around in bated breath to find out which movie won the Kids Choice Awards for Favorite Animated Movie. Puss could hardly contain the excitement as he was waiting to see who wins the award, but Po let out a little confident look on his face, thinking he's got this in the bag and that he's got a pretty good chance.

Po looks up at Puss and said, "I can't wait to see the look on your face when they say I won the award."

Puss hissed at him slightly at those cocky words and said, "What makes you think that way, amigo?"

Po scoffs at him and said, "I won the Favorite Voice in an Animated Movie KCA blimp three years ago for the first one even though I lost the Animated Movie blimp to Madagascar 2, so I'm hoping that they'll at least give me another shot at this."

Puss rolled his eyes and said, "Well, when I win...which I will...your fat butt will hold as a placeholder for my blimp."

Po was a little annoyed when Puss had to bring up about his butt...yet again. He then asked, "Would it kill you for once not to make fun of my butt? It's my trademark."

Puss lets out a weird look on his face and then asked, "Trademark? For what...no fat panda's butts left behind?"

Then, he starts laughing at his own joke and said, "Get it? Butts...behind? I crack myself up."

Po brushed it off for a while and said, "Well, the joke's gonna be on you when I win."

Just then, they announced the winner of Favorite Animated Movie as a part of their 60-second additional winners site during the commericals of the show and then, it read;

"Your KCA winner for Favorite Animated Movie is Puss in Boots."

Po dropped his jaw in shock and Puss was definitely ecstatic that he won and said, "Yes! Oh yeah! I won the Kids Choice Awards blimp!"

Po lets out a shocked chuckle and thought that the second movie might've gotten a chance for the KCA blimp, but instead they give it to Puss in Boots and then, Puss took a second and then went up to Po and said, "Guess the joke's on you now, amigo."

Just then, someone from Nickelodeon came in and gave Puss his very own KCA blimp and by the looks of it, Puss has a big bag of emotions coming in; ranging from shock, happiness, honor, pride, joy and also a sense of accomplishment that after all these years of being in the Shrek films, he's finally managed to stand out on his own with his own blimp.

"Congrats, Puss."

Just then, he stepped out for a bit and there was a little camera there and while he was holding the orange blimp, he felt completely speechless when it was actually happening. He chuckled softly and said, "Who'd have guessed it? I'd like to thank some of the cast and crew members of my own spin-off movie, everyone from Dreamworks Animation, Senor Katzenberg, everyone from the Shrek crew...but I wouldn't get this without all of you kids voting for me. Muchas gracias, mi amigos. Now this is a lot better than getting an Academy Award anyday. It's an honor to get this accomplishment and to have my competitor 'Kung Fu Panda 2' in the nomination round...congrats to all the nominees. Adios, amigos!"

* * *

><p>Later on...<p>

All of the KCA nominees for Favorite Animated Movie attended the KCA afterparty in L.A. just to celebrate and they started playing 'What Makes You Beautiful' from One Direction and they all began dancing and having a great time.

Half of the cast of 'Cars 2' and 'Rio' were completely honored about being nominated for a KCA award and even Lightning saw it coming that they were getting nominated and said, "I always figured that the Kids Choice blimp would go to that spanish cat."

"Aw, come on, buddy! Ya gotta admit, that little cat sure has got some fancy-schmancy moves." Mater added, laughing.

Nico and Pedro started dancing along to the song and looked up at Puss in Boots, walking by and Pedro said, "We'd like to congratulate our homeboy, Puss in Boots for winning this KCA award and even though we've been beat out by him, it's still a dope honor to be in the same category as the rest of them."

Po walked across the room and even though it was a huge blow, he felt that being nominated is still an honor, but he was extremely grateful that the kids still love Kung Fu Panda and if they make a third one, he will rise up to the occasion to make it awesomer than the first two. He lets out a heavy sigh and wanted to congratulate Puss for winning the award even though he did want to win.

He goes up to him and lets out a hand, hoping for a handshake and very surprisingly, Puss accepted the handshake and said, "Wishing you all the best."

Puss took off his hat and just bowed to him directly and said, "It is an honor and a privilege to be nominated in the same category as you, amigo."

That warmed up Po a little and said, "Thanks."

"...for a fat panda."

Just then, the DJ started playing 'I Like It' from Enrique Iglesias and Pitbull and not long after, everyone celebrated the party and Puss and his entourage celebrated with multiple cups of milk (or leche) and drank to Puss' success. As the party went on, everyone started dancing and hanging around with fans of the nominees and it couldn't get anymore awesome than that.

* * *

><p>And now ya know! And with that...it is complete!<p> 


End file.
